1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to bracing for aircraft stores. In particular, the present invention pertains to elastomeric sway bracing for aircraft stores capable of providing ejection forces to separate the store from the aircraft upon release of the store.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous ejection devices for fighter aircraft either carried the device completely external to the aircraft or semisubmerged in the aircraft. The semisubmerged method permits a tradeoff between traditional bomber configurations which do not change the aerodynamic configuration of the aircraft by carrying the bombs internally and complete external carries which create a new aerodynamic body for the aircraft to drag along with it through the air. An example of the semisubmerged devices is U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,865 to Schallert. The Schallert patent uses traditional ejection mechanisms to withdraw a given store into the airframe of the body to a significant extent. Upon ejection of the store from the Schallert device, the cavity left by the store causes significant aerodynamic turbulence. To reduce this turbulence, an inflatable seal is used which expands upon release of the store to cover the cavity opening.
Modern aircraft rarely use the semisubmerged mountings because they add airframe requirements that become a permanent fixture to the aircraft. Modern high speed aircraft emphasize thin wings and sleek bodies with the minimum hardware contained therein. It is considered far more preferable to store bombs, rockets, and missiles externally. After launching the store, the airframe has the maximum performance characteristics possible. In addition, modern homing missile rely on target acquisition and guidance separate from the aircraft. The guidance devices are frequently locked on prior to ejection to improve the kill rate. Maintaining missiles external to the aircraft permits missile guidance capabilities to function as if the missile is free flying and still permit aircraft monitoring of missile guidance readout to assure the missile is properly locked on target.
External store mechanisms such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,150 to Jakubowski Jr. emphasize minimum aerodynamic area to control the sway bracing of the store. In addition, the containing device holding the store in place must also be responsible for not merely releasing the store at a given time but insuring that the store is able to depart the aircraft cleanly. Collision between the store and the aircraft can be damaging to the aircraft and result in complete loss of the store for its functional purpose.
Numerous ejecting devices have been patented which seek to both firmly lock the store to the aircraft during high speed flight and to provide forceful and predictable ejection of the store from the aircraft upon launch. Such devices provide competing functions to the same one or two aerodynamic tie points between the store and the aircraft. High speed loading effects cause large variations in store launching predictability.